


Этюд в интимных тонах (A Study in Intimacy)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Touching, Virginity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Никто не прикасался к Шерлоку Холмсу, и Шерлок Холмс не прикасался к другим людям, пока не встретил Джона Ватсона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289734) by [doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle/pseuds/doodle). 



Рука Джона, теплая и надежная, лежала на Шерлоковом плече, и тепло его ладони проникало сквозь ткань рубашки. Он ощутил едва уловимое давление пальцев, сжавших плечо — прикосновение продлилось несколько секунд, пока Джон ставил перед Шерлоком чашку с чаем.

Джон, наконец, отошел; ладонь медленно соскользнула, удерживая контакт настолько долго, насколько это было возможным. Шерлок задумался, отдавал ли его сосед отчет в своих действиях. Сам он не спал всю ночь, измаялся от скуки и был в апатии по поводу отсутствия дела. Джон знал привычки своего друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы не комментировать происходящее, по крайней мере, пока считал, что здоровью Шерлока ничего не угрожает. 

Джон взял свою чашку, прошел мимо сидящего детектива и потянулся за газетой, коснувшись грудью спины Шерлока. Не говоря ни слова, взял спортивный раздел «Санди таймс», неторопливо ушел в гостиную и устроился в кресле. 

Шерлок неожиданно почувствовал прилив тепла, никоим образом не связанного с горячей кружкой в руках. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-либо прикасался к нему так, как это делал Джон. Без видимой причины, случайно, как будто Шерлок был обычным человеком, а не мозгом, предназначенным для решения загадок. 

***

Когда Джон первый раз поцеловал Шерлока, тот окаменел от неожиданности.  
Шерлоку было четырнадцать, когда его поцеловал посторонний человек. Тот единственный поцелуй оказался пьяной и слюнявой ошибкой. Шерлок осознал это, когда Себастьян протрезвел, а его друзья-идиоты сообщили, что именно он натворил после всего-то лишь половины бутылки текилы.

— Что-то не так? — Джон отступил на шаг, облизнувшись. Шерлок на мгновение отвлекся на дразнящее и соблазнительное движение кончика языка по нижней губе. 

— Все так, — искренне и честно. Пока _Джон Ватсон_ не появился в его жизни, подобный расклад и представить было невозможно. Шерлок до сих пор не испытывал ничего похожего.

— Я просто думал, что ты хочешь… — начал было Джон, и его слова свидетельствовали о совершенно ложном понимании ситуации.

— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, — хочу.

— Хорошо-о-о! — Джон расплылся в широкой улыбке. Что-то новое и волнующее взорвалось в груди Шерлока, когда его друг прижался быстрым, уже почти знакомым поцелуем к уголку губ. 

— Закончим с этим позже, иначе опоздаю на работу, ладно? Не убегай без меня.  
Шерлок кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Джон уходит. Дотронулся до своих губ, не будучи уверенным, что может доверять чувствам. Его целовали впервые за более чем десять лет, его целовал Джон просто потому, что захотел и потому что ожидал взаимного желания от Шерлока. 

***

— На вашем месте я бы этого не делала, — выплюнула Салли самым ядовитым тоном, на который была способна. — А вдруг он заразный? 

Инспектор Грегсон так и застыл с рукой, протянутой в ответ Шерлоку после обычного обмена любезностями. Увы, попытка произвести хорошее впечатление и получить доступ к месту преступления в одночасье провалилась из-за мелочного злобствования Донован. 

Грегсон заколебался, но быстро опомнился. Недостаточно быстро — Шерлок успел заметить, что инспектор захотел _уклониться_ от рукопожатия. Без сомнения, следствие на Шерлокову репутацию в Скотланд-Ярде и слова Донован.

Грегсон все-таки пожал протянутую руку. Джон наблюдал за происходящим без выражения, сцепив руки за спиной, но Шерлок не обманулся ни на секунду. Колебание полицейского не ускользнуло и от Ватсона, которого даже надетая форма не сделала бы солдатом больше, чем показывал весь его вид.

— Ты уже знаешь все об этой заразе, Салли? Чешется, да? Приходится использовать крем? — спросил доктор любезным тоном, не обращая внимания на попытку Грегсона пожать руку и ему. 

Донован выглядела так, словно получила пощечину, ее лицо приобрело сердитое и мстительное выражение. Джон послал ей самую дружелюбную улыбку и кивнул обоим полицейским.

— Ну, мы пойдем, — продолжил он так же спокойно и дружелюбно, обернулся к Шерлоку, положил ладонь на его спину и подтолкнул вперед. 

Шерлок был настолько поглощен мыслями о Джоновой руке, уверенной и сильной, _касающейся его_ с такой очевидной фамильярностью на публике, что не отреагировал на заявление об уходе. Донован и Грегсон смотрели на Джона широко открытыми от изумления глазами.

— Позвоните Шерлоку, когда не сможете отличить хрен от пальца, он поможет, — бросил тот через плечо, а рука соскользнула к талии Шерлока в еще более удивительном и откровенном жесте привязанности. 

Мозг Шерлока произвел аварийную остановку, когда Джон оказался так близко, что почувствовалось тепло его тела. _На людях,_ перед всеми окружающими! 

Джон увел его, все еще ментально дезориентированного, от полицейской ленты и патрульной машины к главной дороге. Шерлок спиной чувствовал взгляды Донован и Грегсона, пока они не скрылись за углом. 

– Джон, — к Шерлоку, наконец, вернулся дар речи. 

— Вот придурок! — отрезал тот, прижимая Шерлока крепче и выглядывая по улице свободное такси. — Не могу поверить, что он собирался послушаться этой гадюки! 

И еще сильнее стиснул хватку, когда черный автомобиль остановился у бордюра.  
— Даю им максимум три часа на то, чтобы позвонить тебе и начать умолять о помощи.

Шерлок опять онемел и полез в машину. Джон назвал водителю адрес и сел рядом с Шерлоком, положив руку ему на колено. 

***

— Миссис Хадсон! – раздался возмущённый вопль Холмса.

Домовладелица подняла веточку омелы прямо над головой Джона и игриво улыбнулась. Доктор залился румянцем и рассмеялся. Миссис Хадсон перевела взгляд на Шерлока, хихикнув совсем по-девичьи.

— Это ведь традиция! – она повернулась к Джону, — удачи не будет, если не последовать.

Джон расхохотался так сильно, что едва не свалился со стула. После трех бутылок вина на рождественском ужине миссис Хадсон, он был слегка пьян и в отличном настроении. 

По правде говоря, Шерлок был тоже навеселе. Только этим можно было объяснить стиснувший грудь обруч, когда Джон наконец, смог ответить.

— Если вы хотите обнимашек и целовашек, миссис Хадсон, достаточно только попросить! 

— Обожаю мужчин в форме! — объявила та, обхватила лицо Джона ладонями и запечатлела на губах Джона, по мнению Шерлока, слюнявый и не особо приятный поцелуй. 

Спустя секунду миссис Хадсон отстранилась, и оба разразились хохотом. Джон безуспешно пытался вдохнуть и вытирал выступившие слезы.

Шерлок взглянул на омелу ( _Viscum album_ ) и погрузился в размышления. В голове блуждали воспоминания о всех случаях, когда он избежал традиций, связанных с этим кошмарным паразитом. Джон же, как он себе представлял, целовался не один раз, и в большинстве случаев это происходило явно лучше, чем с миссис Хадсон. 

Шерлок одним глотком допил остатки из бокала и твердо запретил себе думать об этом. Нет, в любом случае, он у Джона _не первый._

— Посмотри-ка на него! — проворковала домовладелица, отрывая Шерлока от созерцания пустого бокала, и, усмехнувшись, потрепала Джона по щеке. 

—Маленький глупыш!

Шерлок не понял, почему вдруг стал « _маленьким глупышом_ », но почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

Джон чуть не свалился со стула в попытке подняться, но сумел выпрямиться и направиться прямиком к Шерлоку.

— Ну ты и дурачок! — тон Джона был полон искренней нежности.

Шерлок запоздало заметил, что в руке Джона была веточка омелы, которую тот поднял над головой Шерлока, а потом наклонился и поцеловал.

В течение секунды это было сдержанным прикосновением губ к губам, затем язык Джона жадно ворвался в рот Шерлока, который почувствовал вкус вина и рождественского пудинга. Теоретически, это должно быть отвратительно, но в реальности таковым не было. Миссис Хадсон с явным ободрением улыбнулась и отправилась в гостиную смотреть очередную серию «Доктора Кто». А Джон продолжал целовать Шерлока так глубоко и страстно, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. 

И это было прекраснее, чем любой поцелуй под омелой, который можно было себе представить.

***

— Подойди-ка! – голос Джона прервал уютную тишину, в которой они находились последние два часа. Шерлок читал в интернете последние новости, а Джон разгадывал вчерашний кроссворд. За окном сгущались сумерки, и моросящий весь день дождь наконец-то пошел по-настоящему, с силой забарабанив по стеклам.  
Шерлок запоздало сообразил, что Джон подошел к дивану и взял пульт от телевизора. 

— Зачем? — подозрительно спросил он. Слишком смахивало на попытку заставить его посмотреть очередную отвратительную серию Джеймса Бонда. 

— Затем, что я прошу, — Джон широко улыбнулся, и внутри Шерлока все перевернулось. 

Он встал со своего места и подошел к дивану.

— Какой фильм ты собираешься заставить меня смотреть?

— «Антикварные гастроли» — рука Джона легко обвила Шерлока за талию. Обычно по воскресным вечерам Джон смотрел другие программы, но для Шерлока этот сериал был наиболее приемлемым вариантом.

Шерлок позволил усадить себя на диван и удивленно моргнул, когда друг уселся рядом, прижавшись всем телом. Джон включил телевизор, отрегулировал звук и начал устраивать Шерлока, который не совсем понимал, что именно Джон хочет сделать, но не сопротивлялся.

В результате, рука Шерлока оказалась на сильных плечах Джона, Джон обнимал Шерлока за талию, неспешно поглаживая бедро. Голова Джона лежала на Шерлоковой груди, поднимаясь и опускаясь в спокойном ритме дыхания. И было так естественно для Шерлока опустить подбородок на Джонову макушку.

Шерлок не был вполне уверен, что они делают и зачем, когда на экране появилась заставка сериала и послышалась музыка. Однако, Джон казался счастливым, судя по его непрерывным удовлетворённым вздохам.

— Вот и отлично, – наконец, произнес он довольно, как Шерлок и предполагал. — Я подумал, что тебе понравится.

Джон придвинулся ближе и обхватил Шерлока чуть крепче. Твердо, уверенно, горячо. Он прав, это было _отлично_ , удивительно, как и то, что Джон думал о Шерлоке, о таком времяпрепровождении и _хотел_ этого.

— Ты так подумал?

Джон засмеялся и нежно ткнул его в бок. 

— Почему бы и нет? Всем нужны хорошие обнимашки время от времени, особенно дождливыми воскресными вечерами, когда нет расследований.

— Разумеется, — произнесли губы Шерлока, в то время как мозг обрабатывал « _всем время от времени нужны хорошие обнимашки_ ». 

Обнимашки! Это оказалось гораздо лучше, чем могло нарисовать воображение.

— Пойдем в кровать, — прохрипел Джон в паузе между долгими поцелуями на диване. Его теплые и мягкие руки двигались по Шерлоку, одна оглаживала бедро, другая ключицу под полурасстегнутой рубашкой. — Если хочешь, конечно. Я хочу. И хочу, чтобы ты захотел. 

Целых несколько мгновений Шерлок осмысливал эту просьбу, поглощенный слизыванием с кожи Джона вкуса вина, которое они пили за обедом. Он начинал весьма смутно соображать, когда погружался в процесс целования и _Джона_. 

Потом до него дошло.

Джон хочет пойти с ним в кровать.

Джон хочет _секса_. 

Шерлок выпрямился, и доказательство того, как сильно Джон хочет секса, стало очевидным. Твердость его эрекции давила через джинсы, и Шерлок беспомощно уставился на это очевидное свидетельство желания.

Было невозможно удержать тело от непроизвольного напряжения, пока голова пыталась осознать, что Джон его желает. Не просто эмоционально, не поцелуев, обниманий или нежных прикосновений, а _сексуально_. 

Джон _желал_ его, и это было столь необычным явлением, что Шерлок потерял дар речи. 

— Шерлок? — лицо Джона озарилось беспокойством.

– Я… — попытка найти нужные слова провалилась в приступе овладевавшей паники. 

Шерлок не считал себя человеком, которого желали, хоть в сексуальном, хоть в ином смысле. В этой области у него было еще меньше опыта, чем в любой другой, касающейся отношений, в которые он успел довольно глубоко погрузиться с Джоном. 

— Все нормально, — сказал Джон тихо. Его лицо смягчилось в понимании, и он взял руку Шерлока в свои ладони, одарив уверенным пожатием. — Если ты не хочешь.

Шерлок не знал, что делать. Джон не попросил бы Шерлока пойти с ним в кровать, если бы не _хотел_ Шерлока, а в это было весьма трудно поверить и еще труднее — принять.

— Но ты-то хочешь! – отважился Шерлок, пытаясь расслабиться. Он не хотел терять Джона из-за секса, той сферы, которую не хотел или не считал достойной внимания, в чем и убеждал себя всю взрослую жизнь.

Джон поцеловал его. 

— Я заинтересован только в том, что ты готов мне дать.

Шерлок прислонился лбом ко лбу Джона просто для того, чтобы сохранить контакт. Он был должен найти слова и дать понять, что дело не в Джоне. Просто Шерлок не пробовал такого. Ни с кем. 

—Полагаю, ты должен знать, что я… — начал было Шерлок, но Джон прервал его с нежностью.

— Все в порядке, я понимаю, — но Шерлок вовсе не был уверен, что друг осознает всю глубину его страхов. 

— Нет, ты действительно должен знать. Я никогда, _никогда_ … — Шерлок пытался признаться в этом впервые в жизни. Он не беспокоился о том, что дожил до половины четвертого десятка девственником. Но признаться! Признаться в этом Джону оказалось гораздо сложнее, и он _не мог_ этого произнести. 

— О! — выдохнул Джон. Выражение шока промелькнуло у него на лице, но лишь на мгновение. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Шерлок. Это не меняет ничего, — наконец, выговорил он, обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями. Все _честнейшие_ намерения Джона самым явным образом были написаны у него на лице. — Совершенно очевидно, что я хочу тебя, Шерлок. Я был бы сумасшедшим, если бы не хотел, не отрицаю. Но повторяю, только тогда, когда ты сам захочешь. Обещаю!

Что-то в груди Шерлока зашевелилось и завязалось в узел. Слова, произнесённые Джоном, были удивительными, а его обещания — тверже камня. Шерлок должен был почувствовать себя лучше, но так не случилось, потому что Джон был _возбужден_ , а Шерлок не знал, как много времени у него уйдет на то, чтобы захотеть.

Если он вообще когда-нибудь захочет.

— А до того момента? – спросил Шерлок осторожно.

Джон моментально уловил смысл слов Шерлока и направление его взгляда. Он отодвинулся, неловко смутившись.

— Прости насчет этого, — щеки Джона порозовели, и вовсе не от возбуждения или вина.

— Абсолютно нормально, — Шерлок попытался успокоить Джона, хотя сомневался, что уговоры возымеют эффект на кого-либо из них.

Джон быстро выдохнул и переплел свои пальцы с Шерлоковыми. 

— Биология, что поделаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, ничего не произойдет без твоего желания. Я не собираюсь просить тебя об этом, вообще ни о чем. Ты все контролируешь. 

Джон наклонился и прижался поцелуем к его лбу, и что-то вроде облегчения окатило Шерлока. Он поверил Джону и почувствовал себя в безопасности. 

***

Улицы Лондона мелькали за окнами такси. Снаружи было сыро, серо и омерзительно, они ехали в Скотланд-Ярд по вызову Лестрейда. Пустое среднее сиденье отделяло Шерлока от Джона. 

Джон не отрывал глаз от пейзажей в окне автомобиля, продиравшегося сквозь утренние пробки, а Шерлок смотрел на Джона. Все было как обычно, но вдруг Шерлок это возненавидел. Яростно вознегодовал на расстояние и недостаток контакта между ними. 

Посередине пути какой-то пешеход, поглощенный разговором по телефону, вышел на проезжую часть на красный свет. Водитель резко нажал на тормоз, и оба дернулись вперед. Джон поморщился, потирая шею. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Шерлок, хотя уже знал ответ. Что-то промелькнуло в глазах Джона, ведь Шерлок о нем побеспокоился.

Стремление прикоснуться было всепоглощающим.

— Все в порядке, — уверил Джон; водитель тем временем разглагольствовал о чертовых пешеходах и мобильных телефонах.

Джон мягко улыбнулся, и Шерлок прекратил сопротивляться. Он понял, что никому и ничего не должен и сдвинулся в середину сиденья. Их тела соприкоснулись, Шерлок взял руку Джона в свою и переплел пальцы. 

Улыбка Джона стала ярче. Шерлок не мог не ответить, и на мгновение их сердца забились сильнее. 

***

— Она ведь отшила меня, знаешь? — для такого рода признания тон Джона был нарочито небрежным.

— Кто, извини? — потребовал Шерлок, оборачиваясь к Джону и игнорируя властного ублюдка, своего старшего брата, и его главную помощницу «мазохистку».

Майкрофт и «Антея» заняли гостиную, их присутствие было столь же «желанным», как чума. Джон отреагировал своим обычным образом, каким он реагировал на большинство вещей, предложив каждому чай и отпустив несколько шуток. Это было комфортно и знакомо, или могло бы стать таковым, если бы Джон не старался ради Майкрофта, а его попытки пошутить были настолько неудачными. 

— _«Антея»_ , — кивок в сторону гостиной. Майкрофт не делал ни единой попытки скрыть, что вслушивается в разговор, — после того как Майкрофт похитил меня в первый раз.

— Ты ухаживал за ней? — выкрикнул Шерлок, хотя и постарался сдержаться, — после того как она тебя _похитила_?

Джон пожал плечами и весело усмехнулся. Что-то шевельнулось внутри Шерлока.

— Даже не знаю, почему, она не в моем вкусе. Однако, до сих пор зализываю раны своей уязвлённой мужской гордости.

— Она отвергла тебя? — Шерлок был сбит с толку, что, видимо, отразилось на его лице, поскольку Джон рассмеялся. 

— Да, — произнес Джон весело, и непонятно откуда возникший обруч на груди Шерлока исчез.

Позади щелкнул чайник, извещая, что вода вскипела. Джон собрался было заварить чай, но Шерлок остановил его, обхватив рукой за бедро. 

— Тогда она еще большая идиотка, чем я думал, — возвестил он и наклонился к Джону с поцелуем, долгим и заботливым.

 _Пусть смотрят_ , подумал он и улыбнулся Джону в губы. Целуя его опять и опять и ощущая, как ему отвечают.

***

Гарри опять пристрастилась к выпивке. Об этом с очевидностью свидетельствовали согнутые плечи Джона, сидевшего на диване. 

Шерлок, пришедший только что, остановился в дверях, наблюдая за Джоном. Гарри, судя по всему, обвиняла своего брата во всех грехах, и добавила соли на раны, возмущаясь его встречей с Кларой за чашкой кофе неделей ранее.

Шерлок не хотел оставлять Джона одного, когда тот сказал, что Гарри собирается ненадолго зайти. Было нетрудно заметить, что между братом и сестрой назревает очередная буря. Но Джон попросил уважать его желания, Шерлок так и поступил. Теперь он подумал, что это было ошибкой.

Гарри имела способность заставить Джона чувствовать себя крайне виноватым, причем за те качества, которые были ему вовсе несвойственны. Старшая сестра никогда не заботилась о брате, во всяком случае, в традиционном смысле этого понятия. Возможно, Джон и был прав, выпроваживая Шерлока из квартиры, поскольку Шерлок только и мог что возмущаться поведением Гарри, ведь Джон стоил гораздо лучшего отношения.

— Не говори ничего, — пробормотал Джон. Наверное, он решил, что Шерлок сейчас скажет: «Я же тебя предупреждал». Хоть основания так утверждать были, детектив вовсе не имел такого намерения. 

Плечи Джона слегка дрогнули, и Шерлок захотел лишь одного — утешить своего друга. Опыта у Шерлока в предоставлении и получении поддержки было маловато, но у него был опыт общения с Джоном.

Шерлок промолчал. Снял пальто и шарф, повесил их за дверь, подошел к Джону. Сел рядом на диван, обнял Джона за плечи и притянул к себе.

Джон не сопротивлялся, с готовностью устроившись в Шерлоковых объятьях, и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Горячее дыхание Джона опаляло ключицу, а волосы щекотали подбородок. 

Наконец, Джон расслабился и перестал дрожать. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Шерлок лишь опустил подбородок на макушку Джона и обнял его еще крепче.

День рождения Ватсона настал! Всего через семь часов ему стукнет 35! Джон вошел на кухню сонный и немного вялый.

Сара в течение последней недели заваливала Шерлока сообщениями. Первое гласило: « _В воскресенье день рождения Джона. Не забудь. Он ничего не скажет, но расстроится, если ты забудешь_.» И потом ежедневные напоминания. 

Шерлок подготовился как следует. 

На кухонном столе Джона ожидали большая чашка чая, бутылка Гиннеса и шоколадный кекс из кондитерской Хамингберда в Сохо. В центре он устроил маленькую серебряную свечку, которую зажег сразу же, как только Джон сел за стол.

Шерлок точно определил момент, когда Джон, наконец, проснулся окончательно и понял, что его ждали. Его глаза и лицо озарились мягким чувством, наполнившим Шерлока теплом. 

— Я ведь ничего тебе не говорил, — Джон кивнул на кекс и свечу с удивленной улыбкой.

Шерлок засмеялся.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что мог сохранить это от меня в секрете?

— Вроде такое не входит в список интересных тебе вещей, — в словах Джона не было намерения обидеть или обидеться.

Пламя в груди стало жарче.

— Загадай желание, — велел Шерлок, пока Джон задувал свечу.

— Не скажу какое, – упредил тот Шерлока, собирающегося открыть рот, — иначе не сбудется.

Шерлок был готов лопнуть от переполнявшей его нежности к сидящему напротив мужчине, и ничего не оставалось, как склониться к нему с поцелуем. 

— С днем рождения! — выдохнул Шерлок прямо в губы. Поза была неудобной — стол давил на ноги, шея болезненно вытянулась, но все это не имело значения. Ведь с ним был Джон.

Шерлок поцеловал его вновь. Длинным, медленным и глубоким поцелуем, пока губы не онемели, а челюсть не заболела. Румянец окрасил щеки Джона до кончиков ушей. Это было, возможно, самым восхитительным зрелищем, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел. Да, он может сделать это с Джоном. Всегда, когда бы ни захотел. 

***

Шерлок с хирургической аккуратностью смывал кровь с рук под обжигающе горячей водой. Он опоздал. Поймал преследователя Бет Тейлор, но не сумел предотвратить ее убийство. Тело было еще теплым, когда Джон его обнаружил.  
Джон ничего не мог сделать для жертвы, за исключением профессионально выполненного регбийного приема, которым он предотвратил попытку побега Артура Мэннерса.

Утром друзья должны были в Скотланд-Ярде давать показания. Джон сделал чай, а Шерлок переоделся в чистую пижаму и пытался не думать о резком запахе железа и крови, будоражившем ноздри.

Шерлок глотнул чая — горячего, с молоком и чересчур сладкого — который вложили ему в руки. Джон его не обвинял, и Шерлок был благодарен за отсутствие слов об очевидных вещах.

— Если тебе нужно что-то… — предложил Джон, когда Шерлок выпил свой чай. Он взял чашку, соприкоснувшись с детективом пальцами, и положил ее в раковину рядом со своей собственной.

Шерлок сглотнул и вдруг отчаянно захотел прижаться к Джону. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел ее лицо. Он оказался не готов к такому сокрушительному провалу и катастрофическим последствиям.

— Можно мне… — Шерлок начал было, но внезапно запнулся. — Можно мне остаться? В твоей кровати. С тобой. Просто, чтобы спать?

Джон кивнул и отвел прядь волос со лба Шерлока с улыбкой, в которой была только любовь. 

— Только спать. Столько раз, сколько захочешь.

Шерлок даже не поблагодарил, лишь позволил отвести себя в спальню. Сел на край кровати, наблюдая, как Джон переодевается в ношенную футболку и пижамные штаны, а затем откинул одеяло.

— Слева или справа? — спросил Джон, хотя сам обычно спал слева, ближе к двери.

— Справа, — Шерлок забрался под одеяло, и Джон выключил свет. Комната погрузилась в темноту.

Кровать прогнулась, когда Джон лег рядом. Он остался на своей стороне, что являлось успокаивающим свидетельством его терпеливости. Шерлок его оценил, но сейчас он не хотел пустого и холодного пространства между ними. 

– Так нормально? — спросил Шерлок, продвигаясь неуверенно по простыням к теплу Джонова тела. 

– Всегда, — пообещал Джон, раскрывая объятия. Шерлок принял приглашение, на которое надеялся, и обвился вокруг Джона, утыкаясь в изгиб его шеи.

Джон взял руку Шерлока и переплел их пальцы. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул легкий запах Джона и прижался как можно теснее. 

Джон провел губами по макушке Шерлока и впервые после того момента, как они нашли тело, стало легко дышать. Шерлок закрыл глаза, окруженный Джоном и не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. 

***

Шерлок склонился к Джону, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, соприкасаясь всем телом, и потерся носом о его щеку. Он вдыхал его запах, и это было прекрасно. Джон был так близко, и владел всеми его чувствами. Если бы мог, он бы просочился сквозь его кожу. 

— Привет, — выдохнул Джон, закрывая глаза и наваливаясь на Шерлока; сумка с продуктами из Теско полетела на пол. Если он и был удивлен внезапным порывом своего друга, то скрыл это, лишь улыбнулся мягкой и счастливой улыбкой.  
Шерлок прошептал его имя. Он хотел сохранить его навечно — теплого, счастливого, и _Шерлокового_. 

— Ммм? — промычал Джон, когда Шерлок потерся об его нос, немного сдвигая голову так, чтобы их губы могли встретиться.

Вместо ответа Шерлок его поцеловал. Поцелуй начался с нежного давления губ, сладостного и почти целомудренного. Длинные пальцы зарылись в светлые завитки волос, и Шерлок понадеялся, что Джон забудет постричься. Руки Джона скользнули по талии Шерлока легко и уверенно. Шерлок углубил поцелуй в неспешном сплетении языков и общем дыхании, почувствовав вкус чая, джема и _Джона_.

Это было _идеально_. Губы Шерлока покалывало, а сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, когда Джон открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся.

" _Да_ ", — подумал он. — "Это возбуждающе, пугающе и _правильно_. Джон прав".

— Я ничуть не жалуюсь, — Джон поглаживал бедро Шерлока, заставляя трепетать под прикосновениями, — но к чему все это было?

— К тому, что я имею право, —объяснил Шерлок с улыбкой и опять поцеловал Джона. Медленно и страстно. Тихие стоны удовольствия Джона послали мурашки желания по спине Шерлока. Если он и не был уверен раньше, то сейчас знал наверняка.

Он отпрянул, коротко чмокнув Джона в губы. Он должен был сказать это раньше, перед тем как потерялся в неспешном и теплом удовольствии от процесса целования. Он доверял Джону, который ждал его так долго, выказывая терпение, которого Шерлок никак не ожидал. 

— Отведешь меня в кровать? — спросил он, прижимаясь губами к виску, и голос дрогнул лишь слегка.

— Ты уверен? — в тоне Джона не было ни требования, ни ожидания. Только понимание, смешанное с беспокойством. 

— Уверен, — пообещал Шерлок, — я хочу. 

Шерлок взял руку Джона в свою и медленно повел его по лестнице в спальню. Ладони были немного потными, а сердце стучало, но он знал, что может в любой момент повернуть назад, если захочет.

Но он не хотел.

Вот почему _это_ было правильно. Вот почему Джон был прав. Потому что _все шло именно к этому_.


End file.
